


The Undriven Rage

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Dying Will Flames, No Romance, No Slash, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undriven Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old laptop. Written some two years ago I believe, really shitty hahaha. Please enjoy a glimpse into my weeb past. Also, I don't know for sure if this will be abandoned forever. I might get back into the zombie mood.

Life wasn’t fair.

I knew that. Life wasn’t fair; it was cruel, merciless and heartless. I knew it all too well. But you know what? _I_ _moved the hell on._  Accepted that it happened and besides a few moments of 'what if's, I acknowledged that I can't change  _anything_ now even if I begged and pleaded and screamed to the world. No,  I have to _go on_.And if I could do that after all the utter _bullshit_ I’ve been through, so could the whiny assholes who didn’t know a _thing_ about what a ‘hard life’ is. They won't even know what'll hit them if they thought this is the worst for them. I had one, just _one_  sweet moment of hope for a better, more comfortable life before it smashed into my face and then, because I wasn't beaten down enough, the world poured acid all over the broken _bloodied_ memories and dreams and hopes and rubbed the salt in with a poisoned future where I couldn't go a day without thinking _this is it, I'm going to die_. Hell, I’ve met and known people who had it worse than me! So I wish they would _shut the fuck up_ now because I was getting irritated by their continuous bitching.

_SMASH_

Ah, Hibari Kyoya, my godsend at the moment, just sent a couple of the idiots flying. The ~~former~~ Disciplinary Committee President was probably the most tolerable of the whole lot and wasn’t that just ironic? The man—because after all the crap he had to dig through to just _survive_ , he wasn’t a boy any more. Not that he was one for a long time even before—was probably the most violent prone absolute jerk face I have ever known. But he knew how to survive and insure _others_ live on as well.

I should know that, he helped me in his own unique way when I was nothing more than a broken mess bent on the destruction of myself and **them**.

He also _wasn’t_ weak. Whether it was in mind, body and soul, it didn’t matter; _Hibari Kyoya was never weak_. Near death or seriously injured was of no concern to him. That man would still charge through with gleaming, metal tonfas in hands and ready to bite the perpetrators to death (literally or otherwise). He didn’t need someone to coddle him or look after him besides those rare times when comfort that’s expressed through action more than words is needed. Even the mightiest need reassurance sometimes.

“Little animal,” the words were spoken calmly.

I look up from my position against the wall, “Yes, Hibari-senpai?”

“Come,” he orders curtly, beckoning with nod to his current room.

Standing up, I follow him quickly.

In this world where there were humans and  **them** ,it doesn't take long until I learn to follow orders and follow them quickly. It's something that could save myself and save others and there's really no reason not to accept that, for now, Hibari was much more experienced in leading to survival. Nevertheless, the other does take in my assessment and suggestions in because while he ruled through iron clad loyalty and devotion born from violence and acknowledgement of superiority, he and I both knew that these people we were currently with did not understand the same mentality as someone from the slightly mentally unhinged town of Namimori would. So he needs my more compassionate 'herbivorous' heart and insight to successfully rule over the bunch of survivors we managed to rescue a few weeks ago with joint effort. Although, I was seriously regretting doing so now after listening to them talk and talk and  _talk_ non-stop for every single day since then. God, after spending so much time with Hibari who was the number one example of a man of few words and not being much of a speaker myself, the sudden onslaught of human talking was  _annoying as all hell._ No wonder why he hated crowds.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he starts quietly.

I nod. "I know, we have to plan out what to do with these people."

"Yes, I deem them a liability."

"I know senpai. I already know none of them have any potential that'd be useful to us beyond being cannon fodder." And that was coming from _me_.

"They're depleting our supplies," he frowns, lips pursed into a thin line.

"Yeah, I checked the storage today. We might last a few more days before we have to really make a run into whatever town's closest."

"They're freeloaders not even helpful to the food chain."

Which means Hibari doubts they could even manage to get supplies for the whole group without either dying, turning or leading  **them** back to the current base we're crashing in. My gut instincts are in agreement which is never a good thing.

"Okay," I sigh. "What should we do then?"

He raises an eybrow at me as if saying  _really do you need to ask?_ and yeah, okay, I don't.

"Right, right. When do you want to leave?"

"Sunrise."

"I'll get our stuff then."

In a few hours, I manage to bag enough canned food, water containers and clothes to get us through the next week. The rest of whatever had been piled up in the storage room was left behind for the group. They may be irritating but they were human and I can't just leave them without _some_  things, my conscience wouldn't allow me. Hibari will think it a waste of supplies of course but he's an asshole. lf they didn't even notice me sneaking in and out with the bags, chances are they'd probably not last long at all after they use up everything left. I don't like to think about that though.

I have a short rest after everything is prepared and a few minutes short of the sun rising, Hibari wakes me up. We're packing the last of the water bottles into the trunk when something unexpected happens.

A little girl, seven or something years old, wonders outside, looking bleary eyed as she rubs her eyes with a dirty hands. I know her as the younger sister of a one of the group's ladies.

She sees us and her faces scrunches up in cconfusion. "Tsuna-san? Hibari-san? What are you doing?"

Smiling softly, I approach her and bend down at the knees so we're partially face to face, making sure everything in my mannerism was as calm as possible. "Hey, dear, Hibari-senpai and I have to leave for now."

"Leave?" she asks with wide yellow eyes. "You're leaving big sister and Reo-chan?"

I feel horrible even as I smile sadly and try to make it seem like our leaving was not going to affect anything. "Yeah, we're really sorry but we really have to go."

"W-Why?" she asks with quivering lips and a few tears leaking.

"Because we have to. Hibari-senpai and I, we," I stop before sighing and deciding that I might as well say something truthful, "we don't like being with other people. Especially him. He gets really twitchy and even more violent if he gets crowded for a long period of time. So we have to go now sorry Reo-chan."

The girl sniffles a few time and I pat her head once before standing up fully, preparing to get into the car and finally leave.

She tugs on the back of my shirt and when I turn around she has a pair of mittens she's holding out determinedly to me.

"Thank you Tsuna-san," she says as I gently take the woolen things. They're soft and warm and just about my size if only a bit bigger.

"I'm sorry Reo-chan," I whisper.

When I look up, she's already gone.

 


End file.
